Good Bye
by BrokenDestiny
Summary: I live and loved. He was my life. As my story goes on. Life isn't what i want it to be anymore. I hope that we will return to a once happy life.OneShot Sasuke? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Good Bye By BrokenDestiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any people in Naruto

Good Bye

I looked at him through the glass wall between us. I ran my hand down the middle. And he did the same. Our hands on each others but still on the glass. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I smiled even though I knew both of us were going to die. I saw the man come over he looked at us and laughed then he pressed a few buttons. And sent a shock through the glass as I got to say two last words to him 'Good Bye'

At least I saw him as I died but heard his last words even through the glass. He was screaming my name over and over. And again I just smiled I loved him so much and I hoped he loved me just the same. If you want to know how we got here it all started…..

"Sasuke-kun", I muttered as he punched me right in the face. "That hurt Sasuke-kun why did you hit me", I said again. And just as I finish this sentence he punches me again. "Stop calling me Sasuke-kun you sound like a fan girl Sasuke is okay", as he lightly punched. I wanted to play so I sat down right in the middle of the forest where we were training and started to cry really loud yelling at him like it hurt. So he tackled me.

If your wondering how we got into the cells and what's with the glass well i'm getting to it so be patient. And if you want to know my name you have to keep reading.

And as he tackled me we fell down a hill it was fun but he came and ruined our fun. Itachi Sasuke's older brother had recently decided that instead of killing his brother he wanted to use him as in train and have him kill. He came by last week to ask Sasuke to join him but Sasuke refused because he said he had me he didn't need power.

I told you I was getting to it now keep reading.

"So little brother still refuse" Itachi asked Sasuke. "Yes I still refuse never will I help you. You killed everyone in the compound but me and you.", Sasuke said back. I looked at Sasuke worried Itachi usually played really dirty. "Very well then Sasuke" ,Itachi said as he turned around "I gave you a chance good night little brother". Itachi walked away as both me and Sasuke fell unconscious.

TOLD YOU HA HA HA I WIN NOW FINISH IT please.

I woke up in a cell only to here. "Morning", Of course this was Sasuke. I looked at him. "Where are we", Why I asked this I don't know and that's what he said "I don't know". He's so much help. I looked around and saw………..nothing. I looked back at Sasuke and saw a wall a glass wall? "Sasuke what is this" I was scared I didn't want to be here in the least I wanted out. I waited for his answer until….

"Sorry" Ok I was confused. "Why" I really wanted to know what did he have to be sorry for he didn't do anything did he? He looked at me his eyes red he had been crying but why? "Hey no matter what happens don't hate me ok" I just looked at him why would I hate him so I just nodded. "Ok good" He was freaking me out so I just said what came to me.

Nothing then BLEW UP YEAH RIGHT. Continue.

"Please just tell me I'll understand. " Why did I say that oh well I knew he was hiding something and now I wanted to know. Again he looked at me and nodded "They came while you were asleep saying I should just join then. And time and time again I just refused so they came up with a plan to destroy the closest person to me. And that's you. Sooo " I understood so I just nodded yet again

"Sasuke make a deal with them my life for your freedom okay?" I looked at him and smiled I wanted him free even if it cost my life. "Never". "Sasuke its ok I'm don't there's nothing else for me here so I want to do this for you. Please Sasuke just do it."

He did.

But they said they would let him go after I died and he killed one person. It was the best we could get so we took it. I knew Sasuke really didn't want to do this but I wanted him free as soon as he could be. They said the person to kill me would come soon. And he did. Sooner than I knew.

And here we are back to beginning that's the end………yeah right well almost the end please continue.

I looked at him through the glass wall between us. I ran my hand down the middle. And he did the same. Our hands on each others but still on the glass. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I smiled even though I knew both of us were going to die. I saw the man come over he looked at us and laughed then he pressed a few buttons. And sent a shock through the glass as I got to say two last words to him 'Good Bye'

At least I saw him as I died but heard his last words even through the glass. He was screaming my name over and over. I just smiled I loved him so much and I hoped he loved me just the same.

"NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO PLEASE NARUTO YOU CANT YOU CANT please…….Naruto I love you don't leave me"

As I heard this I knew he loved and again I just smiled as everything faded to black.

Owari

BrokenDestiny


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: don't own anything


End file.
